Anatomically correct
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¿No les intriga saber qué parte del cuerpo de Arthur es qué ciudad de Inglaterra y qué parte de Alfred qué estado de Estados Unidos? Entren para averiguar. UsUk. Lemon. –Traducción– Summary di merda…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece y este fabuloso fanfic tampoco, son de Himaruya Hidekaz y Hazel–Beka respectivamente.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Todas las naciones coincidían en que cada parte de su cuerpo es una parte de su país, ¿Qué pasa cuando cierto americano siente curiosidad por descubrir la "geografía" de cierto inglés de grandes cejas? ¿Y si luego aquel inglés quisiera hacer lo mismo? UsUk. Lemon. –Traducción– Summary di merda…

**Anatomically correct**

**Capítulo 1: "Inglaterra"**

—Hola Iggy, ¿Qué ciudad es tu pezón derecho?

Arthur se volteó hacia su compañero de cama con cara de shock, atrapado por la sorpresa que le ocasionaba la pregunta. Alfred estaba acostando junto a él, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano y mirando pensativo el desnudo pecho del mayor, como si los grandes misterios del universo estuvieran en él. Después de una pausa trató de forzarse a sí mismo a superar el shock y tratando de recordar alguna cosa post–sexo que pudiera provocar tal interrogante en el norteamericano, el inglés fracasó totalmente— ¿Qué?

—Bueno—Estados Unidos levantó la sábana, causando que las sombras proyectadas en su piel por el sol de la tarde cambiaran sutilmente sus posiciones—Es una ciudad ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, todo el mundo coincide en que nuestros cuerpos son lugares de nuestro país ¿No? —El británico se preguntó quién le había dicho para que se usaba la palabra "coincidir", antes de darse cuenta que probablemente había sido él mismo.

—Sí—Respondió lentamente—Pero, ¿Por qué el súbito interés? ¿Y por qué mi pezón de todos los lugares? —El menor se encogió de hombros.

—Me entró la curiosidad—Respondió, que en verdad no explicó nada— ¿Me dirás? —Los ojos verdes lo observaron.

— ¿El de la derecha? —Dudó, notando la mirada de curiosidad implacable del estadounidense. La nación más joven asintió con entusiasmo, haciendo que el contrario se rindiera de mala gana—Manchester—La forma en que los ojos azules se iluminaron con entusiasmo ante el nuevo descubrimiento fue un poco escalofriante según Reino Unido, luego el más alto alargó la mano y señaló la tetilla izquierda de Arthur.

— ¿Qué tal este?

—Sheffield—Respondió, sintiendo como si hubiera caído en una especie de sueño surrealista, aunque la sensación de salir de la realidad no era nada fuera de lo normal estando con el americano—Alfred, ¿Por qué es esto? ¿Cuál es el súbito interés en conocer la geografía de mi cuerpo?

—Sólo quiero saber de qué partes de Inglaterra he abusado—Sonrió el de anteojos.

—Eso sería todo, entonces—Señaló el mayor, pero su contrario sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—Quiero saber en concreto—Dijo, haciendo que una de las grandes cejas se levantara inquietamente.

— ¿Es un fetiche extraño o algo así? —Peguntó con cautela, Estados Unidos se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez—Murmuró distraídamente mientras su mirada vagaba por el cuerpo del británico nuevamente, buscando un nuevo lugar sobre el cual preguntar. Extendió su mano arrastrando perezosamente el dedo sobre el pecho contrario, luego pasándolo por su brazo hasta detenerse en la muñeca derecha del inglés que lo miraba— ¿Qué hay aquí?

—Chester—Contestó, mientras el menor examinaba de cerca la muñeca, como si esperara encontrar la ciudad en miniatura sobre aquella piel.

—Huh—Empezó a mover su dedo índice por la piel pálida otra vez. Quedando sobre la clavícula de Inglaterra, bajando de forma que pasó entre las costillas hasta dar vueltas en el ombligo, mirando con curiosidad. El mayor se retorció un poco al sentir algo similar al toque de una pluma haciéndole cosquillas.

—Eso es Nottingham—La cara de Alfred se iluminó.

— ¿Eso significa que Robin Hood vivió en tu ombligo? —Interrogó, el europeo entornó los ojos.

—Si existió, supongo que vivió en algún lugar por ahí.

— ¡Eso es genial! Ojalá un famoso ladrón hubiera vivido en mi ombligo—Suspiró el americano, acariciando el estómago del más bajo distraídamente hasta que la nación agarró su mano deteniéndole. El estadounidense entrelazó sus dedos dejando que sus manos subieran y bajaran al ritmo de la respiración de su pareja, que pensaba que todo se había acabado. Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando recibió otra pregunta— ¿Qué es tu segundo dedo del pie izquierdo? —Reino Unido levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azul cielo que por una vez no eran cubiertos por Texas.

— ¿En serio? —Dudó con voz débil, el menor hizo un mohín.

—Hey, ¡Tuviste cientos de años para pensarlo! ¡Debes saber! —El de enormes cejas suspiró y se dio por vencido.

—…Dover—Por desgracia, era otro lugar cuyo nombre era conocido por el americano.

— ¿Los acantilados blancos de Dover son tus uñas de los pies? —Interrogó con deleite.

—Supongo que sí.

— ¡Eso es impresionante! —Lo preocupante es que su entusiasmo era totalmente genuino. Pero entonces, los ojos azules se volvieron a enfocarse en su cara y Reino Unido sabía lo que venía, incluso antes que la sonrisa socarrona en los labios del menor se ampliara.

—Así que…—Empezó inocentemente— ¿Cuánto espacio ocupan tus cejas? ¡Apuesto a que son ciudades enteras! —El mayor desvió la mirada inquietamente. Nunca pensó que se arrepentiría de que Alfred insistiera en aprender geografía de un país distinto al suyo y sin embargo, se encontraba orando para que la ignorancia del americano siguiera intacta.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—Murmuró, pero eso solo aumentó la sed de conocimiento del contrario, quien empezó a quejarse para que le dijera y decía que no era justo que Arthur le guardara secretos, hasta que este último estaba tan harto de aquello que se sobrepuso a su vergüenza— ¡Muy bien! —Le espetó—La de la izquierda es Northumberland y la derecha Cumbria. ¿Feliz? —Hubo una ligera pausa, cuando el americano trató de recordar donde estaban esos lugares, luego volteó y se derrumbó sobre la cama, riendo tan fuerte que el británico esperaba que se ahogara.

—Oh, ¡Dios mío! —Se las arregló para decir—Yo sabía que tus cejas son grandes Iggy, ¿Pero cada una es todo un condado? —Inglaterra le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que lamentablemente no tuvo el efecto deseado, volteándose para ocultar su rubor de vergüenza y enojo. No era su culpa que el lugar de sus cejas estuviera tan bien dotado. De mala gana, se acurrucó en la cama y procedió a ignorar a Alfred hasta que su risa se apagó.

Finalmente, luego de un de intentos fallidos, Estados Unidos logró calmarse lo suficiente, dando un suspiro de satisfacción mezclada con diversión que logró que el mayor apretara los puños con ganas de borrar la idiota sonrisa de su cara. Pero entonces, el más alto pasó un brazo alrededor de él y acarició su cuello.

—Lo siento—Murmuró en todo de disculpa—Pero debes de admitir que fue un poco divertido—Arthur se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral, aunque no se opuso a que el más alto lo abrazara. El de ojos azules esperó algunos segundos una respuesta, y luego, al darse cuenta que no la obtendría, besó ligeramente el hombro del inglés—Tú sabes, yo solo quiero saber dónde están algunas partes de ti—Dijo y se alejó, haciendo que el europeo perdiera brevemente el calor del pecho del americano que se había estado presionando contra su espalda. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quejarse, una cálida humedad de pronto le hizo jadear, pues el de anteojos sacó la lengua, pasándola lentamente por los primeros centímetros de la columna de Reino Unido— ¿Es esto a lo que llaman espina dorsal de Inglaterra? —Preguntó, con su aliento cosquilleando en su piel de forma grata, ya que acariciaba ligeramente la pista húmeda que había dejado—Es una cadena de montañas… Los Peninos ¿Verdad? —Pero no esperó una respuesta, y en lugar de eso deslizó el brazo que envolvía la cintura del Kirkland hasta que su palma se posicionó en el pecho, tocando el lugar donde estaba el corazón—Y esto es Londres, por supuesto—No necesitaba saber geografía para eso, pues todos sabían que la capital era siempre el corazón, independiente de donde estuviera situada en el propio país.

A continuación, Alfred le tiró del hombro y Arthur rodó sobre su espalda. Miró a Estados Unidos se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo de forma sugerente en la que se notaba cierto toque de seducción. Inglaterra levantó la mano y deslizó el brazo alrededor del cuello del americano, tirando de él hacia abajo para capturar esa boca tentadora con la propia, ajustando los labios con los de Alfred. Sus manos se perdían por encima de los musculosos hombros de la nación más joven, lisos, pasando por su espalda a la que llegaba el sol y por su cabello, dejando salir un pequeño ruido suave de la excitación, perdiéndose en la reunión de sus bocas antes que sus labios se abrieran y el inglés recordó que debía respirar.

El de ojos azules bañó su rostro con un frenesí de besos–Los labios, mejillas, nariz, frente– Y luego se trasladó lentamente al sur, lamiendo bajo la mandíbula y pasando la lengua por el cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, dejando la suave piel deslizarse sobre sus dientes. El tsundere hizo otro ruido silenciado por su garganta, y cuando habló, lo hizo sin aliento.

—En este momento—Jadeó—Estás en un lugar al norte de Leeds—Estados Unidos sonrió, feliz de que su amante le permitiera trazar su cuerpo.

—Dime dónde te estoy tocando—Susurró, rozando sus labios sobre la piel sensible de la garganta del británico mientras hablaba y sonriendo cuando el hombre se estremecía junto a él. Entonces, apoyando su peso en un solo brazo sobre la cama, dejando que su mano trazara el cuerpo de Arthur, siguiendo el camino de las venas azules.

—Norfolk—Murmuró el mayor, cuando el estadounidense trazó el contorno de su cadera izquierda, dejando que las uñas suavemente pasaran por la piel con un ligero sonido. La boca del más alto siguió el camino de sus manos hacia abajo, y se encontró de nuevo con Manchester (Pezón derecho), justo donde la conversación había iniciado. Besó castamente el pezón, haciendo círculos con su lengua. Él era muy consciente que la respiración del de ojos verdes estaba entrecortada, temblorosa. Pasó los dedos por la parte inferior del estómago de la isla, riendo entre dientes, haciendo que la otra nación se retorciera debajo de él y apretara el cabello rubio, sin proponérselo, logrando solamente aumentar la excitación del menor.

Rozó con los dedos la parte sobresaliente de la pelvis del británico, llegando de pronto a la sedosa piel de la cara interna del muslo de su amante. Con el contacto, Arthur dejó que sus piernas se abrieran más, el americano levantó la cabeza para mirar con avidez los ojos verdes entrecerrados mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la rodilla del mayor, acariciando de forma tentadoramente lenta. El europeo contuvo el aliento cuando el más alto acarició de broma un lugar cercano a donde Arthur quería más, haciéndole soltar un impaciente ruido de anhelo. Alfred sonrió y acarició el muslo con mayor firmeza.

—Dime—Instó y por un momento el inglés creyó que no le gustaría saber, pero la lujuria se desvaneció un poco, permitiéndole recordar el extraño juego que jugaban (Redundantemente)

—Ese es Gloucestershire—Dijo entrecortadamente—Y el izquierdo es Essex. ¡Alfred, te diré cada pueblo de mierda en Inglaterra después si me tocas ahora! —El menor sonrió maliciosamente ante aquella explosión.

—Pero, te estoy tocando—Ronroneó. El inglés logró mirarlo a través de sus ojos nublados de placer.

—Bastard—Replicó él, antes de sentarse ligeramente usando el codo para apoyarse y así poner su mano firmemente sobre la contraria y guiarla para que se posicionara sobre su pene—Ahh…—Se estremeció ligeramente, mientras un gemido escapó de sus labios. Inclinó la cabeza para volver a reclamar la boca de Alfred de nuevo con avidez, lo besó profundamente, haciendo ruidos al moldear los dedos de Alfred haciendo que la mano del otro lo masturbara, mostrándole como darle placer.

—Así—Dijo con voz entrecortada cuando se separaron del beso. Estados Unidos miró el rostro enrojecido y lo empujó sobre la sábana, sin dejar de mover la mano suavemente entre las piernas de Reino Unido, después de que la nación más baja quitó su mano. Se sentó entre las piernas de su ex tutor y frotó el pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Arthur, mordiéndose los labios suavemente cuando este gritaba y empujaba sus delgadas caderas.

—Déjame adivinar—Murmuró— ¿El Big Ben? —Sonrió cuando el mayor se vio casi ofendido.

—El hecho de que…—Jadeó, retorciéndose—El nombre "Big Ben" sea sugestivo, no significa que sea… Ahh… nn… Mierda, hazlo de nuevo—Una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza las sábanas mientras que la otra se aferraba al hombro de Alfred, tratando de tirarlo hacia abajo, para acercarlo.

—Entonces dime donde estoy—Suspiró el americano, cada vez más consciente de su propia erección, que necesitaba desesperadamente atención. No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera saber más sobre el cuerpo de su amante le encendía.

—Es… Ah… Cornwall—Respondió, y el estadounidense luchaba contra la imagen mental de Inglaterra a la vanguardia en su mente.

—No es como si ese condado del sur se viera un poco como…—Pero Reino Unido lo interrumpió, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura del más joven y tirándolo hacia abajo para que se inclinara sobre él, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del más bajo, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse.

—Uh huh—Jadeaba el Kirkland, subiendo las caderas para juntar sus erecciones, logrando que algunas chispas estallaran en los ojos de ambos países—Oh mierda—Dijo con voz entrecortada—Alfred, Alfred, por favor…—El menor tenía la cabeza en su cuello, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban por segunda vez, y mordió la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, succionando la piel y logrando que su amante gritara. Luego se apartó y cogió una botella de la mesita de noche.

Había sido un corto tiempo desde la última vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, por lo que Jones no se molestó en preparar al británico con sus dedos, el cuerpo del contrario todavía está listo para el sexo. Vertió un poco de lubricante en su mano, poniéndolo a lo largo de la longitud de su pene. Arthur miró su movimiento y Estados Unidos frenó el movimiento rítmico para masturbarse, dándole a su amante una buena vista hasta que no pudo resistir el cuerpo debajo suyo por más tiempo. Empujó los muslos de Inglaterra a su pecho, y este los mantuvo ahí hasta que el americano se puso en el lugar adecuado para…

— ¡Ahh! —Reino Unido cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás cuando Alfred empezó a entrar, sus uñas se enterraban en sus piernas cuando una punzada de dolor lo recorrió, antes de sentirse ahogado por el sentimiento del menor llenándolo, invadiéndolo, completándolo. A continuación, el americano se inclinó sobre él, tomando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo sus manos en la cama con su peso. Arthur envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto, mirando con sus ojos zafiro los azules de Alfred—Fuck me—Suplicó, mientras lo recorría el placer ante la sacudida del menor que buscaba entrar más profundo.

—Confía en mí—Dijo con voz ronca—Lo haré—Comenzó a moverse, al principio de forma lenta, pero aumentando el ritmo cuando el inglés empezó a gemir, con ganas de escuchar más de esos gritos, gemido y jadeos tanto enloquecedores como dulces. La respiración del menor se agitaba, dejando escapar el nombre de "Arthur" de su boca, una y otra vez como un manta, porque sonaba muy bien, sonaba como sexo.

Cuando el británico se corrió, Alfred sintió las hermosas piernas apretarse alrededor de él al tiempo que pasaba lo mismo con las caderas del más bajo, arrastrando al americano que estaba dentro de él hasta el borde. Todo su cuerpo se arqueó con placer, ante la inminente finalización. Unos segundos, unas pocas embestidas más y Alfred llegó al orgasmo también, jadeando sin palabra, cuando él se derramó en Arthur y el calor explotó dentro de él.

Él respiró con dificultad, pero salió de dentro del británico, mientras que las piernas de este se aflojaron y se deslizaron sobre las sábanas. El estadounidense salió de encima de su amante y derrumbándose a su lado, cerrando los ojos ante la felicidad de que su satisfacción estaba saciada y la frescura de las sábanas bajo su piel lo quemaba. A su lado, el británico se movió un poco.

—Por lo tanto, ERA un fetiche extraño—Dijo con cansancio—Eres un bicho raro, Alfred ¿Lo sabías? —El nombrado se rió un poco y abrió los ojos para ver a un contento Arthur, a pesar de las palabras de este.

—Sí, lo sé—Respondió—Pero te encanta.

—Me encantas—Corrigió, sonriendo suavemente ante el extraño momento de ternura. El americano tomó su mano, llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla.

Después de un momento de silencio, cuando el más bajo estuvo a punto de dormirse, la voz de Alfred siguió preguntando—Entonces, ¿En qué parte de Inglaterra estaba cuando…?

—Devon—Murmuró rotundamente Reino Unido—Ahora cállate, y si me dejas dormir te compraré un mapa mañana.

–**Fin del capítulo 1–**

Me castigaron el fin de semana sin computadora ;A; así que traeré el segundo cap. (Y final) tan pronto como pueda... (De hecho, en este momento tampoco debería estar, debería dormir porque mañana tengo escuela, pero aquí me ven trayéndoles una traducción de las mías) En fin, con lo de Cornwall, cuando Alfred dice: "No es como si ese condado del sur se viera un poco como…" Pero realmente busquen en imágenes y fíjense en la forma de Cornwall xDD a mí me dio risa…

**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo también es UsUk, NO hay UkUs así que no lo esperen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece y este fabuloso fanfic tampoco, son de Himaruya Hidekaz y Hazel–Beka respectivamente.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: Todas las naciones coincidían en que cada parte de su cuerpo es una parte de su país, ¿Qué pasa cuando cierto americano siente curiosidad por descubrir la "geografía" de cierto inglés de grandes cejas? ¿Y si luego aquel inglés quisiera hacer lo mismo? UsUk. Lemon. –Traducción– Summary di merda…

**Anatomically correct**

**Capítulo 2: "Estados Unidos"**

Alfred escuchó como Arthur cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras se quitaba los zapatos, dejándolos tirados en el pasillo. El mayor se quitó la camisa, caminando por la casa y haciendo caso omiso ante el descarado aullido de lobo del americano, se dirigió a la cocina.

—Alfred—Dijo, dejándo caer la camisa al suelo, demasiado acalorado como para preocuparse por dónde cayó—Compra un puto aire acondicionado. Entonces vuelve y dime por qué mierda me arrastraste a Florida en mitad de Julio—Detrás de él, el americano chasqueó la lengua ante sus palabras.

—El aire acondicionado está encendido—Dijo— ¡Y Florida es ideal para las vacaciones! Vengo todo el tiempo, por eso tengo una casa aquí—Vio con diversión como el inglés abrió la nevera y se sentó frente a ella, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción y suspirando con alivia al sentir el aire freso flotando a través de su piel.

—Podrías haberme advertido del calor—Acusó, algo más calmado por el frío de la nevera. El menor se echó a reír.

— ¿No sabías que hacía calor en Florida? —Preguntó Estados Unidos, poniendo una bolsa de plástico con algunas compras en la mesa, pasando por encima de la cabeza del de ojos verdes—En verdad, te quejas de que en Washington ace mucho frío, te quejas porque aquí hace mucho calor, y Dios no quiera que te quedes en Inglaterra, porque... Maldición.

Algo cayó al piso de la cocina aterrizando en la mano del británico, este lo cogió y examinó con perezosa curiodidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era sus cejas se alzaron.

—Uh—Dijo nerviosamente el americano de pie—Puedo explicarlo...—El mayor se volteó al objeto en su mano.

—No te preocupes—Respondió—Creo que puedo descubrir solo qué es lo que haces con pintura corporal sabor chocolate. Aunque me gustaría saber cuándo demonios la compraste—Miró al más alto, que se sonrojó un poco.

—Cuando fuimos por helados—Murmuró—En cierto modo me llamó la atención y pensé, bueno ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido probar algo nuevo...

—Exactamente, ¿En qué tipo de tienda encuentras esto? —Preguntó Reino Unido incrédulo, alzando la mano para evitar la respuesta del menor—Espera, no respondas. Realmente no me gustaría saber...—El estadounidense puso mala cara y miró hacia otra dirección.

—No es como si tú nunca hubieras llevado algo extraño a la cama—Replicó a la defensiva—Eres más pervertido que yo, como cuando quisiste...

—Sí, sí—Interrumpió el tsundere, espantado ante cualquier evidencia de su perversión—Nunca me opuse a la idea, solo me sorprendí—Alfred lo miró, con un brillo en los ojos.

—Bien, eso es bueno—Dijo—Ahora, ¿Podrías alejarte de mi refrigerador? No quiero que se espropee la comida.

Quejándose, el mayor se levantó y de mala gana cerró la puerta de la nevera, resignándose a sufrir por el asfixiante calor en el aire. Colocó la botella de pintura corporal comestible de nuevo en la mesa y luego se recostó contra la nevera, esperando que el frío de alguna manera encontrara un camino a través del electrodoméstico y llegara a él. Que se joda la comida, tenía un calor de mierda.

—Tal vez la próxima vez que tomes tus vacaciones en Estados Unidos podemos ir a California—Comentó pensativo el americano, viendolo sufrir, sin duda, divertido por su dolor, pensó el inglés—Va a ser un vuelo más largo, sin embargo, desde California se ve la-

—Costa del pacífico—Terminó por él—No soy idiota, Alfred, sé que California está...—Movió su mano alrededor del cuerpo del menor hasta aterrizarla en su cadera—Aquí, ¿No? —El estadounidense se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué soy, un mapa? —Preguntó divertido—Pero sí, ahí está. Supongo que conoces bien mi cuerpo ¿Eh? —Sonrió insinuante mientras su amante entornó los ojos.

—Que tú seas pésimo en geografía, no significa que el resto del mundo también lo sea.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, de pronto con un brillo en sus ojos azules que hizo sospechar al mayor—Está bien, entonces, si eres tan listo... Muestrame dónde está Washington—Arthur lo miró incrédulo.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? —Interrogó— ¡Es tu puñetera capital! Obviamente, está aquí—Puso la mano en el pecho del más alto, donde estaba el corazón—Geográficamente hablando, en el noreste. Solo he estado ahí un millón de veces, creo que se dónde está—Inglaterra estaba seguro que tenía razón, pero la sonrisa de su ex hermano le hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de ser puesto en ridículo. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Error—Canturreó alegremente la potencia—Está aquí—Movió la mano del mayor hasta que acabó cerca de su hombro. El inglés lo miró, sin entender lo que pasaba.

— ¡Estás en el lado contrario del maldito país! —Protestó— ¿Tratas de hacerme creer que enloquecí? ¿Realmente crees que ahí está Washington? Oh Dios, ¿Eres tan malo en greografía que ni siquiera conoces tu propio país? —Se vió horrorizado ante su propia sugerencia, casi se lo creía, entonces el menor se rió, inclinandose a besarlo para que callara.

—No—Respondió a la tres preguntas a la vez—Es correcto que Washington DC, la ciudad, está aquí—Tocó la parte de su pecho que su ex tutor había señalado con anterioridad—Perto yo te preguntaba por el estado de Washington, que está en el noroeste—El mayor se quedó mirando a su amante.

— ¿Hay un estado llamado Washington? —Preguntó, para luego agregar— ¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Esa pregunta tenía trampa!

—Bueno, si hubieras sabido de geografía, hubieras entendido de qué Washington hablaba—Respondió victorioso. Realmente feliz de haber descubierto algo que Inglaterra no supiera— ¡Ni siquiera sabías que era un estado! Realmente Arthur, me decepcionas, esperaba algo más de tí—El nombrado golpeó su hombro con la mano, mirando al más alto.

—No todo el mundo se preocupa lo suficiente como para aprenderse cada uno de tus puñeteros estados—Espetó molesto— ¡Voy a memorizarme los cincuenta el día en que tú puedas recitar de memoria mis cuarenta y ocho condados!

—Aww~ ¿Tienes solamente cuarenta y ocho condados? —Se burló, contento de tener la sartén por el mango por una vez—Eres tan pequeño y lindo, Arthur—El británico se ruborizó un poco, volteandose para mirar otro lado de la habitación.

—No soy lindo—Protestó—Y no soy tan pequeño.

—Sí, lo eres—Insistió el menor—En verdad, ¿Quieres saber cuántos condados tengo? —A Reino Unido no parecía importarle, sin embargo, el americano respondió su pregunta—Tres mil ciento cuarenta—Sonrió con aires de suficiencia cuando los ojos verdes se ampliaron momentaneamente justo antes que la nación inglesa recuperara la compostura.

—Creo que realmente todo es más grande en América—Dijo con frialdad, dando a entender claramente que era un insulto. Pero el menor decidió tomarselo como un cumplido.

—Bueno, tú sabes—Movió sugestivamente las cejas. Arthur resopló y cruzó los brazos antes de decidir que hacía demasiado calor como para hacerlo y volteó nuevamente, mirando al americano. Los ojos azules se sintieron atraídos por el torso desnudo de la otra nación al moverse. A pesar del hecho de que solo habían estado unos días en Florida y Arthur se negó rotundamente a quedarse fuera de la sombra más de diez minutos si podía evitarlo, su piel maravillosamente suave comenzaba a oscurecerse levemente. Estados Unidos dejó que sus ojos recorrieran perezosamente el cuerpo del mayor, pasando por sus caderas estrechas y pecho delgado, hasta que levantó la vista alcanzando los ojos verdes. El dueño de aquellos ojos alzó elegantemente la ceja y sonrió de forma retorcida.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Ronroneó, pavoneándose bajo la mirada del menor, claramente disfrutando de la atención. El americano dejó a sus ojos recorrer el cuerpo del contrario nuevamente, más deliberadamente en esta ocasión.

—Tal vez—Respondió. El europeo puso su mano en la mejilla y suavemente unió sus labios, lo besó ligeramente de forma frustrante, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás cada vez que el más alto intentaba profundizar, burlándose de él, como venganza de haber sido engañado antes. Solo cedió cuando Alfred hizo un pequeño ruido de frustración en su garganta, y el mayor sonrió contra sus labios antes de cambiar completamente la técnica, pasando sus manos por los cabellos rubios un poco más oscuros y presionando más sus bocas, besandolo de orma profunda y exigente, dominándo por completo con solo sus labios y lengua.

Cuando se alejó, el estadounidense se quedó sin aliento y con ganas de más. El más bajo pasó las manos por su torso, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del menor a través del algodón de su camiseta, llegando al borde de sus pantalones, pasando los dedos ligeramente por ahí. El norteamericano tomó las manos, bajándolas lentamente, sintiendo los dedos del más bajo acercarse al sur. Sonrió.

—Por lo tanto, baby, ¿Piensas que hace calor aquí? —Preguntó—Intenta hacer un viaje a mí Florida—Sonrió más amplio mientras el inglés reía.

—Esa—Logró decir entre risas—Ha sido la más perversa frase de coqueteo que he escuchado—Casualmente miró la mesa y encontró la pintura corporal—Sin embargo...—Continuó, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que Alfred había aprendido que significaba que las cosas _buenas_ estaban a punto de empezar—Me diste una idea

Sus manos de pronto pasaron bajo la camisa del americano, tirando el material y arrojándolo a un lado. Luego inclinó la cabeza para besar de nuevo al más alto, pasando las manos por la suave piel de la espalda y los hombros anchos, presionando sus cuerpos juntos para que la piel se juntara con la piel y el calor se enfrentara maravillosamente con el calor.

—Tu comentario sobre Florida me recordó algo—Murmuró entrecortadamente, hasta que lo dijo—Cuando insististe en trazar mi cuerpo. Bueno...—Tomó la pintura de la mesa—Creo que es hora de que yo te convierta a tí en un mapa, pero más literalmente. Le sacó la tapa al tubo, dejándola caer a un lado, y apretándo la pintura para que esta quedara en su dedo índice—Empezaré por tu capital¿Bien? —Luego empezó a escribir en el pecho del menor.

—Pensé que sabías dónde estaba Washington—Dijo de broma el estadounidense, luego haciendo un pequeño sonido de placer al sentir los dedos de su ex tutor masajeando su pezón.

—Empezaré por lo que sé—Contestó el británico retirando la mano. Alfred miró hacia abajo para ver escrito "Washington DC" escrito en letras pequeñas pero legibles con un pequeño círculo abajo indicando dónde estaba la ciudad—Ahora dime...—Ronroneó Inglaterra— ¿Qué otras ciudades hay por aquí? —Pasó la mano por el torso del más alto, pasando sus dedos suavemente por las costillas y los músculos firmes del estómago. Él no se resistió cuando la mano del más alto se posó sobre la propia, haciendo que su mano recorriera su tronco, disfrutando de la sensación de los dedos en su piel.

—Deberías aprender primero...—Murmuró, antes de soltar un pequeño "¡Ah!" tirando la mano de Arthur a su ombligo—Oklahoma City—Dijo mirando a su ex tutor y sonriendo— ¿Sabes en qué estado está? —El mayor lo miró con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, tratando de verse de forma inocente y sarcástica a la vez, cosa que solo él podría lograr.

—Posiblemente en... ¿Oklahoma? —Preguntó con su mismo sarcasmo inocente. Estados Unidos no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Muy bien—Ronroneó presionando la mano contra la parte delantera de los pantalones cortos de Inglaterra, haciéndolo dar un pequeño grito ante la acción inesperada—Déjame recompensarte—El británico cerró sus ojos recostándose sobre la mesa, gimiendo ante la caricia en la ingle que recibía con firmeza a través de la tela de su ropa. El menor inclinó la cabeza, observándolo con avidez— ¿No seguirás marcando el mapa? —Reino Unido abrió los ojos con aparente esfuerzo, apretándo más pintura de chocolate en su dedo antes de llegar al vientre del americano, escribiendo distorsionadamente las letras por las caricias que seguía recibiendo.

—Me estás desconcentrándo—Acusó dábilmente cuando acabó de escribir el nombre.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Interrogó, sonriendo ante el precipitado "¡No!" que recibió en respuesta. Retiró su mano sin tenerlo en cuenta, y el británico parecía decepcionado—Debes ganarlo—Advirtió en broma, de repente ordenándole—Nombra un estado cercano a Oklahoma—Arthur hizo una pausa, pensando.

— ¿Missouri? —Dudó, alegrándose cuando Alfred asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y dónde está Missouri? —Señaló su torso. El mayor ahora sí que estaba confundido, su mano se cirnió de forma incierta sobre el estómago de la otra nación, hasta que el más alto se compadeció de él y la puso ligeramente por encima de su ombligo, a la izquierda—Y aquí—Le tomó el dedo índice, moviéndolo para presionar un punto en específico—Es Jefferson City—El europeo empezó a escribir mientras el contrario se estremeció ligeramente ante el toque, repitiendose que por la forma en que lo tocaba y no dónde lo que lo excitaba; la dulzura al principio no se la esperaba, pero se había acostumbrado, acentuado por la sensación cada vez más nítida de las uñas del mayor contra su piel. Pasó la manos por los lados del más bajo y se inclinó para darle un beso, succionando suavemente su labio inferior antes de morderlo.

— ¿Es toda la recompensa que me darás por eso?—Preguntó, y su amante quiso decirle que estaba haciendo pucheros, pero no se atrevió.

—Sí—Dijo simple—Porque estabas tan mal que tuve que darte la mayor parte de la respuesta—El inglés iba a protestar, por lo que el menor continuó antes de que pudiera—Puedes redimirte con la siguiente respuesta. Te doy una pista—Movió la mano del europeo a la derecha en su estómago—Es Colorado. Nombrame una ciudad—Los ojos verdes se iluminaron y Estados Unidos casi se echó a reír.

— ¡Denver! —Exclamó haciendo reír al otro ante la emoción en su voz. Inglaterra no le hizo caso y escribió el nombre de la ciudad, sin molestarse en esperar la conirmación, luego miró al menor, desafiándolo a decirle que se equivocaba.

—Wow, realmente sabes algo—Bromeó. El más bajo empezó a protestar, pero fue interrumpido cuando su novio deslizó dos dedos por sus labios para que se callara. El inglés se vio disgustado, antes de deslizar la lengua por los dedos, mirando directamente los ojos azules mientras chupaba lentamente, pasando la mano por la parte delantera de los pantalones contrarios, prometiendo con la mirada. El americano tragó saliva, sintiendo una ola de calor pasar por su cuerpo, sacando sus dedos, bajando el pantalón corto del más bajo junto con sus boxers. Inglaterra se mostró sorprendido ante el inesperado movimiento, pero de pronto sintió un dedo presionando su entrada y se quedó sin aliento cuando entró en él. Alfred cogió la mano y la movió a través de su torso.

—Cheyenne—Murmuró, moviendo su dedo dentro de la cavidad anal del contrario mientras guiaba la mano por su cuerpo—Lincoln, Des Moines, Indianopolis. Escribe.

— ¿En serio? —El de grandes cejas quedó sin aliento—Mientras tú... ¡Ah! —Había deslizado otro dedo dentro.

—Sí—Estaba extendiendo demasiado aquel juego—Escribe ahora—Sintió al británico obedecer, trazando las letras con su mano temblorosa, tratando de no equivocarse en la posición de las ciudad, mientras que Alfred metía los dedos en su cuerpo, disfrutando de ello y preparándolo para lo que pronto vendría.

El americano retiró los dedos, cuando su amante acabó de escribir, y miró su pecho. Las últimas cuatro ciudades estaban descuidadas y casi inenteligibles. Estados Unidos sonrió ante el trabajo bien hecho, pero Reino Unido sacó un poco más de chocolate en su mano e hizo otra cosa, al parecer por impulso. El más alto parpadeó al ver que unió los puntos de las ciudades formando un corazón, no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡En verdad eres tan lindo! —Exclamó haciendo que los ojos verdes lo miraran, y el dueño de estos se ruborizara a pesar del deseo evidente que mostraban sus iris.

—No lo soy—Protestó— ¡Deja de decir eso! —Luego el tubo de chocolate había sido arrojado a la mesa y la boca de Arthur se unía a sus labios, cuello, mordía su hombro. El de anteojos presionó suavemente la cabeza hacia abajo, empujando al más bajo.

—Ahora tienes que probar mi geografía—Dijo—Para deshacerte de las respuestas y que no hagas trampa.

—No creo que me hayas dicho lo suficiente como para convertirte en un mapa real—Murmuró el de ojos verdes, a pesar de que estaba lamiendo un camino por el pecho de Alfred, deteniendose en su pezón—Quiero saber-—Pasó las manos por los lados del menor—Más de tu biología—Su lengua bajaba por su tronco, mientras sus manos acariciaban arriba y abajo las caderas de su amante. El estadounidense se inclinó y tocó su cadera izquierda, tocando sus dedos con los de Arthur.

—Carolina del norte—Respondió entrecortadamente cuando el mayor besó con la boca abierta su estómago—Y este...—Tocó la otra cadera—Es California.

—El estado al que me llevarás el próximo verano—Comentó deliberadamente, algo distraído. Movió las manos firmemente a las nalgas de Estados Unidos a través del pantalón de algodón— ¿Y dónde está tu culo?

—Louisiana—Contestó el más joven, con el calor inundando su cuerpo al darse cuenta que su amante estaba ahora de rodillas frente a él, lamiendo los últimos restos de chocolate en su piel. En lugar de detenerse, se movió para darle un beso a lo largo de la cintura al más alto.

— ¿Llegué ya al "cinturón de la biblia"? —Interrogó humilde, para luego extraer lentamente los pantalones cortos, llevándose además los boxers. Arthur miró sus manos con pereza.

—Uh huh—El menor logró decir a través de su necesidad de que bajara—Ahora, ¿Qué tal si ahora continuas al sur? —Reino Unido deslizó la lengua de forma tentadoramente lenta hasta la parte inferior del pene del estadounidense antes de besar ligeramente la cabeza, causandole al contrario un gemido parte placer y parte frustración, pues Arthur apenas lo tocaba.

—De pronto me gusta más Florida—Susurró el mayor antes de meterse la longitud del más joven en su boca, las rodillas del de ojos azules casi se doblaron ante la gran sensación de calor como la cabeza rubia se balanceaba de arriba a abajo, lentamente llevando de Alred a un nivel más alto de éxtasis.

—Oh shit (Oh, mierda)—Se quejó, tratando de resistir el deseo de empujar sus caderas más adentro de la boca contraria—Oh Dios, Arthur, se siente tan bien...—La única respuesta fue un pequeño zumbido en la garganta, a lo que el americano gimió y apretó los cabellos contrarios. Pero entonces, Inglaterra se alejó jadeante, reemplazando su boca con su mano que masturbaba el miembro de Estados Unidos justo antes de ponerse de pie sin quitarla.

—Denver—Dijo, tocando el lugar donde había escrito el nombre anteriormente—Oklahoma City, Jefferson City, Indianopolis y otros lugares que en este momento me importan una mierda—Apretó su cuerpo contra el más alto, frotándose contra su muslo y gimiento su cuello—Creo que pensarás que logré la prueba. Ahora bien, ¿Y mi recompensa?

El estadounidense no perdió el tiempo con palabras, estaba demasiado excitado como para lograr algo más allá de un par de quejidos de placer, tomó al mayor fácilmente, poniéndolo sobre la mesa y acabando de sacarle los pantalones cortos con los boxers. Luego puso los propios en el mismo lugar antes de buscar en la bolsa de las compras una botella de lubricante. El inglés rió roncamente.

— ¿Qué más traes en esa bolsa? —Interrogó divertido, mientras su amante vertió un poco de lubricante en su mano, extendiendola por su miembro.

—Lo verás luego—Alcanzó a decir, y luego levantó las piernas del mayor hasta sus hombros, Reino Unido estaba recostado de tal forma que descansaba las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y la espalda en la pared, listo para la acción.

Cuando el americano entró al calor acogedor, dejó escapar un gemido, para luego frenarse de forma instantánea para ver el estado del contrario. Arthur hizo un ruido de dolor, el de ojos azules puso una mano sobre él, esperando el permiso para moverse. El permiso llegó poco después, cuando el británico lo miró y sonrió.

Estados Unidos se movió lento al principio, poniendo la comodidad de Arthur por encima de los deseos de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, animado por el aumento de volumen en los gritos del mayor y la forma en que sus jadeos de agudizaban. Las piernas del europeo fueron bajando, mientras sus dedos se apretaban por la ola de sensaciones, su cabeza se apoyaba en la pared mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Era una visión impresionante que enloquecía al estadounidense, y así llegó al primer orgasmo, apretando las caderas profundamente en el cuerpo contrario y permitiendo un grito silencioso salir de sus labios.

Cuando las estrellas de sus ojos se habían desvanecido, salió de Arthur y acercó la mano para ayudarlo a acabar, pero el mayor golpeó lejos su mano, envolviendo la propia alrededor de su pene, ayudandose de la pared para sentarse levemente.

—Mm, Alfred—Gimió tocándose, dandole un gran espectáculo a la otra nación que era incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquel cuerpo flexible frente a él— ¡Ahh! —Arqueó la espalda y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando llegó, con espasmos en su estómago, muslos y caderas, moviendose hacia arriba involuntariamente ante el éxtasis de liberación. Al volver a bajar, jadeando, Estados Unidos se acercó, quedando entre sus muslos para rodear el cuerpo más bajo con sus brazos, juntandolos y besando ligeramente su frente cuando al mayor acarició su cuello. Luego levantó al inglés de la mesa, mientras este bajaba los pies y trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

—Estás pegajoso—Murmuró Reino Unido tocandole el pecho. El menor bufó.

— ¿De quién es la culpa? —Preguntó—Además, tú no estás que rechinas de limpio—Pasó el dedo por el estómago sucio de Arthur.

—Mm...—Coincidió el europeo, mirándose— ¿Una ducha?

—Suena bien—Respondió, siguiéndolo por el pasillo—Tu sabes—Añadió mientras subía la escalera—Este es probablemente el sexo más educativo que he tenido—Sonrió— ¿Quieres saber exactamente qué tan grande es Florida? —El británico soltó un bufido.

—Solo importa en relación con el resto del país—Comentó—Por lo que probablemente no es tan grande como tú crees—Se sorprendió al ver que no borró la sonrisa en la cara de su amante.

—Bueno, tienes suerte de que solo hace diferencia en proporción al resto de Estados Unidos—Sonrió inocentemente ante la cautelosa mirada de su ex tutor—Porque el estado de Florida es más grande que todo el país de Inglaterra—Y entonces entró al baño, dándole un descarado guiño a Arthur, que estaba ruborizado y tartamudeaba del otro lado de la puerta. El menor trató de decidir que era más dulce: Arthur o la victoria.

**-Fin-**

Más largo de lo que pensaba ó.o me tardé mucho... Well, ahora estoy pensando qué traducir (Los tengo locos con mis especiales de TodosxUke!Uk xDD) creo que voy a darme una vuelta por la sección en inglés y ahí les digo ;)

Bye~


End file.
